


The Little Things

by puffsbullshitery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Care, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort fic, Encouragement, I Love You, Love, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffsbullshitery/pseuds/puffsbullshitery
Summary: This is just a short second person fic that i wrote to help others start their day. I know it's difficult to motivate yourself right now, but I hope this can at least get you started.
Kudos: 2





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should put a TW for any of the things I talk about, please specify it in the comments.

You woke up.

It didn't matter what time it was. Despite the world pushing against you, you still opened your eyes. You laid there, adjusting to the light from your window. You sat up. It didn't matter if it took you one minute or many hours, you still sat up. You gingerly walked to the window, taking as much time as you needed to get there.

You looked out the window. It looked lovely outside, no matter the weather. You took your time heading to the bathroom. After doing your business, you grabbed your toothbrush. It didn't matter how long it took you to put it near your lips. You were trying. You brushed your teeth at your own pace for however long you could. You finished and made your way to the kitchen. 

You got yourself something to eat. It didn't matter what, as long as it tasted good. You grabbed your food, not looking at the nutritional info because today it didn't matter. It might've been hard to bring that first bite to your mouth, but you succeeded. You deserved it after all. Why? You opened your eyes, that's why. You finished as much as you could, reminding yourself of how good it tasted. It might've been difficult to finish. It's okay if it was, it's not your fault. Just remember you deserve to eat today, and many days to come. You didn't bother cleaning up any dirty dishes because today, it didn't matter.

You didn't bother getting dressed because it didn't matter. You grabbed something that made you happy. Whether it be music, a book, a show, anything. It didn't matter what. As long as it made you happy. You spent as long as you needed doing that. You remembered how it made you feel. You enjoyed it, every single second. You thought of the things that you cared about. Pets, people, items. You reminded yourself that you cared for things. You weren't a monster, monsters don't care. Monsters create paths of destruction to only protect and better themselves. You wanted to protect the things you care about. You might destroy and break things in your way, but you do it for a purpose. You have a reason for everything you do, monsters do not. 

You looked in the mirror. You might not like how you look and see something you want to change, but today it didn't matter. Your weight, height, features, race, or gender didn't matter. If you saw something that you wanted to change because another person said something negative about it, you had to remind yourself that they probably hurting too. It didn't matter what they said. You live for yourself, not the approval of others. You might not be able to dress or express yourself how you want at this time, but you will get there soon. 

You walked away from the mirror and sat in your favorite spot. You did whatever you needed to get yourself to relax. You thought of all the things that you enjoyed. You opened your eyes. You took care of yourself today. You did the best you could. It might've been hard, but you did it. You deserve to feel happy. You deserve to eat. You deserve sleep. You deserve to take a break. You have to remind yourself that there's always someone that cares about you. That thinks about you and hopes you're doing well. There's always one person that would do anything to help you feel better. You might not know that they care, they might not even show it, but they exist. 

They care about you in the way you care about things. They want you to feel loved and appreciated. They love you, it doesn't matter if it's platonic, romantic, or familial, they still love you. Despite your flaws and mistakes, people care about you. You might not believe it but they do. Nobody is perfect, no such thing exists, but people can always improve themselves. And that starts by being able to accept yourself. You are loved, cared for, and appreciated. You might need to remind yourself of that sometimes, but you won't forget. You are worth it.

Hi, I'm Puff. I know you don't know me, and vise versa, but I know how rough life is getting. I know how many people are struggling and I am quite familiar with those feelings. I just wanted to write something to remind you to enjoy the little things. I know it's hard to get through it, but I'm sure you can do it. I believe in you. I'm proud of you for waking up today. I'm proud that you're breathing. Im proud of you and all you do. Even if you think nobody in your life cares, just know a random person does. I care.


End file.
